Tahukah engkau, Ibu?
by otsukareen
Summary: Tahukah engkau, Ibu? Dibalik topeng ketenanganku, justru aku menyimpan beribu rasa sakitku. Semi-poetry. Canon. Suzuna centric. Tahukah engkau, Ibu? Aku layaknya debu tak berguna yang akan hilang begitu angin meniupku.


Tahukah engkau, Ibu? Dibalik topeng ketenanganku, justru aku menyimpan beribu rasa sakitku.

.

.

.

_Maid-sama! is Hiro Fujiwara's_

**Tahukah engkau, Ibu?**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p><em>Tahukah engkau, Ibu?<em>

Betapa aku menginginkan keberadaan Ayah dirumah ini?

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Betapa aku menginginkan saat-saat kita berkumpul kembali? Bercerita diruang keluarga tentang kehidupanku disekolah setiap harinya sembari menonton acara televisi kesukaan kita? _Cheese & Hamburger_, engkau pastinya tahu kan Ibu, bahwa aku sangat menyukai film ini?

Tertawa ketika ada sebuah topik lucu yang dilontarkan, entah dari aku, maupun kakak. Maupun Ayah. Maupun, Ibu sendiri…

Menangis ketika ada sebuah topik sedih yang membuat kita ingin menangis.

Saling berpelukan tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari pita suara kita ketika kita menonton acara televisi.

Saling tegang ketika menonton sebuah film _horror_.

Mungkin aku tidak begitu mengingat wajah Ayah, karna saat Ayah pergi dari rumah kecil kita ini aku masih sangat belia. Tapi aku punya keinginan yang kuat terhadap sosok seorang Ayah. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Ayah ketika ia memelukku dan menina bobokan aku.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Seberapa banyak dalam hidupku aku berdoa? Berdoa agar Tuhan memberiku sesosok Ayah? Sosok bertubuh tegap, kuat dan keren. Namun memiliki nilai humor yang tinggi juga kelembutan disetiap katanya. Seberapa banyak aku mengeluarkan banyak tetesan air mataku disetiap malamku? Hanya untuk sesosok Ayah. Bukan sesosok Ayah yang kaya raya dengan hartanya berlimpah melainkan sesosok Ayah yang penuh kehangatan. Aku menginginkan Ayah, Ibu… sudah 12 tahun dari hidupku tak didampingi sesosok Ayah. Sesosok Ayah yang aku elu-elukan. Sesosok Ayah yang ketika ia pulang kerumah aku akan memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Betapa aku menyadari kalau dirimu hanyalah sebuah rumah tanpa tiang. Begitu rapuh. Mungkin jika aku tak sengaja memegang tembok rumah itu, rumah itu akan roboh dengan seketika.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Bahwa aku memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Hingga aku tahu kapan kau akan mencurahkan hatimu pada dirimu sendiri. Hingga aku tahu kapan kau akan menangis. Kau akan mengeluarkan seluruh sakit dihatimu ketika waktu telah larut malam bukan? Ketika larut malam, dengan langkah tenang dan wajah tanpa ekspresi kau mendatangi ruang keluarga. Menghidupkan televisi, membuka album-album lama berisikan saat-saat kita masih utuh. Dan pada akhirnya, semua topeng sandiwaramu runtuh begitu saja. Kau menangis tersedu-sedu. Menghilangkan jabatanmu sebagai sosok ibu rumah tangga yang tegar. Memutar balikkan setiap komentar tetangga tentang dirimu yang tegar dan cerita. Terkadang, kau akan mengajak kakak untuk saling bercerita dengan dewasa. Yang aku lihat, disana hanya kakak yang menangis, sedang kau hanya tersenyum pahit menerima realita. Disaat seperti itulah, kakakku sebagai sosok yang terkenal kejam dan tegar hilang. Tergantikan seorang gadis cengeng. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana komentar si Takumi itu jika melihat kakak menangis tersedu-sedu?

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Betapa aku sakit melihat dirimu yang seperti itu. Begitu rapuh. Begitu hancur. Hingga aku akan langsung pergi ketika kau ingin bercerita tentang Ayah, berbagi kenangan yang kau tunjukkan padaku sebagai kenangan manis padahal sebenarnya… dibalik kenangan manis itu tersimpan beribu kenangan pahit? Disaat aku melenggang pergi, aku dapat melihat kau yang memasang raut kecewa dan setelahnya kau menghela napas.

Pintu rumah secara perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis SMA yang pulang dengan letih karna bekerja keras sebagai _maid_ dan ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Seiring dengan itu, terdengar suara lirih khas Ayuzawa Misaki. "_Tadaima…_"

Kaki jenjang yang tampak lebih pendek dari Misaki keluar dari ruangan yang menggemakan suara-suara acara televisi. Gadis bernama Ayuzawa Suzuna berpagelar adik Misaki itu masih berpakaian sekolah walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan malam. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun sorotan matannya jauh berbeda dari wajahnya. "_Okaerinasai, Nee-chan…_" lalu ia mengulaskan senyum.

Tubuh Misaki yang sedang menunduk untuk meletakkan sepatunya pada rak yang telah disediakan dibuat sedikit miring untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Misaki balas tersenyum dan buru-buru menegakkan badannya kembali. Ia mendengus. "Hah, kau rupanya." Tasnya dengan secara asal ditaruh dimeja telepon rumah.

Senyum Suzuna diturunkan, menjadikan wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tenang dan tak berkespresi. "Kau tahu ini aku, _nee-chan._"

Misaki tertawa.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening sebelum sebuah teriakan yang memanggil mereka dengan lembut menggema keruang teras yang sekarang mereka pijaki. Suara itu… suara Ibu mereka, Ayuzawa Minako.

"Misaki? Kau sudah pulang? Suzuna dan Misaki ayo makan kalau begitu!"

_Deg._ Mendengar suara itu entah mengapa membuat Suzuna terpaku. Tangannya mencengkram ujung rok sailornya. Dan satu butir air mata jatuh dari mata _hazel_nya yang mirip dengan Misaki.

"Iya bu. Eh—…Suzuna?" Suzuna merasakan salah satu tangannya digenggam Misaki. Kehangatan segera menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat air matanya semakin meluncur dengan deras. Sangat deras. Membuat Misaki semakin gelagapan.

Kedua tangan besar Misaki membingkai pada wajah mungil Suzuna yang dihiasi oleh luncuran air mata. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan ia sangat khawatir.

Pikiran Suzuna segera mengembara dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Wajah Ibunya yang kecewa… yang kecewa padanya karna langsung berlalu saat Ibunya memulai ceritanya, nostalgianya. _"Ah, eh, lihat foto ini. Ini itu saat Ayah dan kita main kepantai. Suzuna dulu masih kecil sekali loh. Suzuna ingat it—Suzuna? Mau kemana?"_ kata-kata itu terus mewarnai pikirannya. Bahunya tergetar.

Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang, hancur seketika. Menendang kasar _image_nya yang selalu tenang. Mata _hazel_nya yang sama dengan mata Misaki menatap Misaki penuh intens. Berharap ia dapat bercerita melalui mata mereka.

Ia sadar. Ia sangat sadar, ia juga bukan sosok yang tegar dan akan selalu tenang. Ia juga sesosok rapuh, sesosok yang cengeng. Sesosok yang terseok-seok pada realita. Memohon pada realita untuk memutar balikkan dunianya yang _absurd_ ini.

Seakan ada telepati, Misaki ikut menangis. Ia memeluk Suzuna kuat tapi tak menyakitkan Suzuna. Wajahnya ia pendam dileher Suzuna. Tak beda dengan Suzuna yang memendam wajahnya pada tiap-tiap helai rambut Misaki.

"Maafkan kami, Suzuna… maafkan aku." kata-kata itu terus terlontar dari bibir Misaki.

_Apanya yang maaf? Kalian tak pernah bersalah._ Ingin sekali Suzuna mengatakan itu pada Misaki. Namun rasanya pita suara seakan terputus. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apa-apa selain isakan. Tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa tersedu-sedu dan memeluk erat kakaknya.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Betapa aku membencimu yang bersikap sok tegar. Tersenyum dibalik kesedihanmu. Aku benci itu. Senyum itu. Aku benci dirimu yang penuh kemunafikan. Aku benci dirimu yang berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, berbohong pada keluargamu. Aku benci ketika kau tak pernah memanggilku tiap malam untuk menjadi senderanmu. Aku benci diriku yang payah ini.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Apa alasannya selama ini aku menghidari dirimu tiap kali kau ingin menumpahkan isi hatimu padaku? Aku jujur, aku bukanlah seorang yang tegar seperti kakak yang kuejek cengeng itu. Dengan kata lain, aku lebih payah dan lebih cengeng daripada kakak. Aku jujur, aku selalu sakit setiap kali kau melontarkan isi hatimu ataupun kau mengatakan kata 'Ayah'. Ataupun… ketika kau memasang wajah kecewamu, sedihmu, sakitmu. Maka dari itu, aku hanya bisa melenggang pergi darimu dan memasang wajah sok tenang. Sok tegar. Aku bukan sosok orang dewasa, yang mampu mendengar curahan hatimu. Aku hanya sesosok anak kecil yang tak kuasa menahan pahitnya realita. Aku hanya sesosok anak kecil yang akan menangis dan takkan pernah memberikan solusi pada setiap masalah. Bersikap tenang, tapi tak bisa memberikan solusi. Aku payah. Pada akhirnya, akulah yang munafik.

_Tahukah engkau, Ibu?_

Aku sangat mencintaimu. Menginginkan dirimu bahagia adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Keinginan melihatmu bahagia melebihi keinginanku mempunyai sosok Ayah. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Ibu. Begitupula kakakku. Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau rapuh layaknya rumah tanpa tiang. Maka aku lebih dari itu. Aku layaknya debu tak berguna yang akan hilang begitu angin meniupku. Maka dari itu. Aku lebih payah.

**FIN**

**A/N : Ini cerita pertamaku di Maid-sama, bagaimana? Bagus? Mohon concrit yaa :D**

**Thanks.**

**Regards, Mie.**


End file.
